Until The World Stops, It will be You and Me
by Plupe Taco
Summary: Amu is a bullied, abused girl. She cut off ties with society and closed in her emotions. Ikuto is the popular but kind guy. He may seem like a jerk but he hates seeing people hurt. When fate seems to tie them together by a simple song on the piano, he feels he must protect her even though it could damage his reputation and put her in more harms way. Possible M for later chapters.


**Hello everyone. This is a new story that I figured why not focus on bullying? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. There is a lot of OOCness. My apologies.**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I ran into the school right as the bell rang.

"Damn!" That was the warning bell, meaning I had 5 minutes to drop my gym jersey off in the locker room, run all the across the school, get my books and run back across the school again.

I ran through the busy halls, running into a lot of people and almost knocked someone down the stairs. I paused just in time to catch her before she fell.

"Sorry about that sweet cheeks," I smiled my signature over cocky smile, causing her to blush and squeal happily. I set her back straight and ran to my locker, grabbing my books.

"Hi Ikuto-sama!" I heard girls gleefully greet me as they walked to their class. I smiled back and nodded a slight greeting to them, waving to them.

I closed my locker, picked up my gym bag and turned around too quickly, accidentally knocking into someone.

"Ow..." I heard someone say as they fell to the ground.

"Oh... My bad. Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her to help her up. I think her name is Amu Hinamori. She's a nerd, bottom of the school chain. She was wearing big nerdy hipster glasses and a blue shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on it. Her short pink hair was tied in a ponytail, sticking up a little bit. Everyone makes fun of her because she doesn't have a sense of fashion they say. I heard she's the daughter of some famous designer though.

"I-its alright..." She stuttered, managing to stand up and walked away quickly. Hmm that was kind of weird...

I dropped my gym bag off in the gym locker room and as I left the gym, the bell rang. I ran out of the gym, making it into the classroom before the teacher got in.

I sat next to my friend, Kukai and we joked around for a while, tossing a football across the classroom.

"Sooo, who's the lucky girl this year to be your valentine?" He asked me, his usual goofy grin on his face.

"No one," I shrugged, tossing the football to him. Kukai was the second most popular guy next to me. He was captain of the soccer team and very athletic. We've been friends since grade school and always fool around.

"Oh come on. You're kidding right? You can get any girl in one word!" He chuckled, not being able to believe his ears.

"Whatever. I just don't want a crowd of girls and shit," I sighed and sat on my desk. Class began and I boredly stared at the teacher while he gave his lecture about mixing chemicals and some sort of reaction happens. We continued going to class until the bell rang to dismiss school.

The bell rang and me and Kukai raced out of the room towards the gym. We quickly got changed and walked out to the field for practice. We were going to play football and chose our teams. The game ended mostly with me and Kukai being the only ones who seemed to be playing. We showered and changed, walking to our lockers to get ready to go home.

On our way, we walked past the music room and I paused, hearing the sound of a piano. Kukai was too busy talking about sports that he kept walking, not noticing me stop.

I looked into the room and saw a girl sitting at the piano. If I'm correct, I think she was playing "The River Flows in You by Yiruma" (which she was). I quietly slid the door open to the music room, making sure not to disrupt her, and took a seat in one of the chairs that were lined up for the orchestra. It was Amu.

The piano continued to play and I closed my eyes, letting the beautiful music fill my ears. It was perfect... Gentle and gave me a real feeling of sadness. As the song came to an end, Amu seemed to pause and wiped her eyes. She turned around and looked at me, standing quickly.

"W-when did you get here!?" She seemed like she was scared and I stood, now knowing she knew I was there.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. I heard you playing and thought it was really cool... Where did you learn to play like that?" I smiled, trying not to crowd her with too many questions. She just looked down and fiddled with her rainbow suspenders.

"My dad taught me...," a small mumble seemed to escape her lips and I was actually happy that she talked to me. Wait... What? Why am I happy? She's a total dork and I'm the popular guy!

Amu disrupted my thoughts as I saw her gather her sheet music and put them in her bag. I watched her as she quietly walked past me. She paused before she reached the door and bowed.

"Goodbye..," she managed a small smile before disappearing down the hall.

I ran a hand through my hair, having a feeling I've never really had in my stomach before. I turned to leave when I heard a scream from down the hall, it seeming to be cut off short. There were cries of help and screaming, "Get off of me! Please!"

My eyes widened and I raced down the hall, turning the corner. Muffled screams and mumbling was heard inside of the science room. I had an uneasy feeling and slowly opened the classroom door. As I walked in, my stomach dropped and I could feel anger rising in me.

Amu was being held down by a group of guys from the lacrosse team on a desk and was bleeding from being hit. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at me with pleading eyes. I grabbed the guy who was straddling her and slammed him into the wall, causing him to drop to the ground and I repeatedly kicked him in the stomach and head.

I turned to the other two and my foot kicked one of them in the head while I grabbed the other and punched him across the face. They both remained down and I looked at Amu, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a soft tone. She seemed to try not to cry and nodded, standing.

"Y-yes... T-thank you...," she said and her voice was pained. I pulled out my phone and called Kukai, explained what happened. When I got off the phone, Amu was gone. I ran out of the classroom and looked around. I searched the whole school and stopped at the last room I didn't check: The music room.

I slid the door open and surely, she was in there. She was leaning against the black grand piano, holding her sides. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hinamori-san... Let me help you," I looked at her, my voice almost sounding like I was begging her. She looked at me and nodded slowly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and stood, picking her up like she was a little kid. She was quite small for a high schooler but it was kind of cute..

I put my jacket over her small body and carried her out of the school, not worried about my bag or anything and took her to my house.

"I'm home," I called as I entered, not expecting anyone to be there.

"Welcome back," a voice called back and my eye twitched at who's voice it was. I walked into the living room and saw a boy with blonde hair sitting on my couch like he owns the place. He was eating my food, watching my tv, and sitting on my couch. I walked to the other black leather couch and set Amu down on it carefully.

The boy looked over my shoulder, chewing chips in my ear.

"Who's that?" He asked, getting all nosy. I just ignored him and walked upstairs, getting a first aid kit and coming back down. I pulled a chair in front of her and began to clean out her cuts and put bandaids on them. She seemed to calm down from when we first made contact. She used to flinch and seemed to be scared of me. Now she's ok with me touching her.. It feels pretty good actually; to have someone trust you.

As I was placing bandaids on her cheeks, my phone rang.

"I gotta take this. Be right back," I smiled to her. I looked to Tadase.

"Put the bandaids on her cuts please," I said before getting up and answering. I walked into the other room and began talking with my little sister, Utau. I mostly said 'Yeah. Ok. Uh huh.'

We finished the conversation and I walked back into the room to see Amu giving Tadase a hard time. She was pushing him away with her foot as he was trying to put the other band aids on her face. I couldn't help but laugh and that caught her attention, causing her to smile slightly too.

I walked over and thanked Tadase for attempting to put them on and he just grumbled, sitting back down. I finished the rest and she let me without giving me any trouble.

I sat down next to her and she seemed to tense slightly but slowly relaxed as I gently pat her head in a reassuring way. I took the remote from Tadase and let her watch what she wanted to. I didn't think she was the kind of person to watch MTV, TruTV, and Style that much.

"Isn't your mom wondering where you are?" I looked at her and she just shrugged.

"She doesn't care," She simply stated. "As long as I come home at some point the next day.."

I nodded. Wow. Her mom sounds pretty cool.

I looked at the time and it was pretty late. I guess I can let Amu stay the night... Wait.. What!?

My eyes shot to the tv distracted girl next to me.

**That is all my friends. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
